Fascination
by Magna Parva
Summary: 15. Hold: Jealousy flared through his veins as he took in the easy manner held between her and that SERGEANT cousin of Neal's. 50 themes on Merric/Kel! Read and review at will


**Merric/Kel, 'cos they'd be perfect for each other. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_1. Motion_

Watching her fifteen year old body spin, dive and duck with graceful, fluid motion, holding her glaive firmly in hand as she sparred with the Yamani ladies, Merric gazes on in fascination.

_2. Cool_

The cold is particularly harsh this year during Midwinter, but a smile from the Lady Squire keeps him warm.

_3. Young_

They're so young but she seems to have grown so much older than him and the rest of their year-mates and he wonders what atrocities she has seen with the Third Company.

_4. Last_

She had been the last page to pass the examinations and is the last squire to be chosen by a knight. Merric is privately furious at the injustice of the world.

_5. Wrong_

It was wrong to have put the Girl on probation, but Merric thinks she turned out all the better for it.

_6. Gentle_

She was one of the gentlest people he had ever met, and he still couldn't understand how such a person could have a vicious horse like Peachblossom.

_7. One_

He was one boy out of probably a thousand who was friends with her, so he didn't understand what she was doing sitting down next to him with a tray of food.

_8. Thousand_

A thousand gold nobles could not get him to desert the Lady Squire, so he promptly punches the bastard who tried to bribe him into stabbing her in the back.

_9. King_

The King was supposed to be fair, but Merric privately disagreed. No-one fair would have stopped Kel from meeting her idol, the Lioness.

_10. Learn_

The Midwinter of their last year of squirehood, Merric learnt what it was like to be truly afraid as he went into the Chamber. Emerging, he searched the crowd with his gaze frantically for a glimpse of her, trying to reassure himself that she was fine.

_11. Blur_

The next few months of preparation for the journey to the North passed in a blur, but at least all his year-mates were with him. It gave him the chance to be close to her.

_12. Wait_

While waiting for their orders at Fort Giantkiller, he realised with a shock that he had grown three inches taller than Kel. For some strange reason, he felt elated.

_13. Change_

The changing weather brought out the worst in everyone, so he admired the way she tolerated Neal's pining for Yuki.

_14. Command_

Merric couldn't help being slightly bitter over the fact that she'd been placed in a position of command over him, but that feeling subsided once he saw the hardships that came with the job.

_15. Hold_

Jealousy flared through his veins as he took in the easy manner held between her and that _Sergeant_ cousin of Neal's.

_16. Need_

The new refugees took up a lot of their time and attention, so he did whatever he could to let her get the rest she desperately needed.

_17. Vision_

From what muffled voices he could overhear through the thick walls separating their rooms, he came to understand that she had been experiencing visions. He wishes he could help.

_18. Attention_

Training the refugees in ways of combat was hard, as they'd often be attacked by Scanrans. It took all his attention to make sure she got out of the skirmishes unhurt.

_19. Soul_

Watching her interact with Tobe as a mother does with her child, he fancies he can look into her soul.

_20. Picture_

He doesn't often find time to relax but on the rare chances, he likes to draw little sketches. Subconsciously, he etches an image of Kel laughing.

_21. Fool_

If he was a fool, at least he was her fool. Or so he argued with himself late at night, when he could not drift off to sleep.

_22. Mad_

When the first killing machine hit Haven, Merric thought he would go mad with worry as he watched her duck out of the way of it's lethal arms.

_23. Child_

The sight of Kel holding a child in her arm, looking every part the young mother that she wasn't (yet) made him stop and gaze at her thoughtfully.

_24. Now_

It is now, as she prepares to report to the Stump at Fort Mastiff, that he realises why she (and Neal, but he didn't matter) has distanced herself from him. He mentally berates himself for stating views he should have known she'd disapprove of.

_25. Shadow_

He watches from the shadows of the forest, as she takes her group of students through the staff movements one more time.

_26. Goodbye_

He bids her goodbye, hoping that she would come back safe to Haven. She hugs him goodbye, startling him momentarily, but he returns the embrace tightly.

_27. Hide_

When the Scanrans attack with four of the monstrous devices, he tries to get as many of the children and animals to get away through the hidey-hole, knowing that it was what Kel would have wanted him to do.

_28. Fortune_

By some twisted fortune, he survives the attack, but as he lies wounded, he is caught up in mental anguish for he feels as though he has let her down.

_29. Safe_

Wyldon and his men discover him, injured and unconscious, and they take him back to the remains of Haven. He wakes in Kel's room, feeling truly safe for the first time in ages.

_30. Ghost_

Merric feels as though a ghost has passed through him, when he hears that she has gone after the refugees and committed treason.

_31. Book_

He should have known by now that she was not one to do things by the book, but that did not stop him or his friends from following her example and rushing off after her (even though they could have gotten in serious trouble).

_32. Eye_

He was unable to look her in the eye as she fussed over him, scolding him gently for being so stupid as to go on a rescue mission of a rescue mission when he _knew_ he was supposed to be receiving bed-rest while healing.

_33. Never_

He had sworn that he would never let her out of his sight again, but it was nigh impossible to keep that oath when she went into the Gallan's lair, leaving him behind.

_34. Sing_

It was widely agreed that Tobe was the best singer in all of their company, but Merric preferred Kel's soothing low tones. As he returned to Fort Mastiff with the refugees, he misses her voice more than ever.

_35. Sudden_

As he shot an arrow from his position on the wall, the killing machines all dropped suddenly. A moment of confusion passed before he realised what had happened – Kel had succeeded.

_36. Stop_

His heart seemed to stop as he took in the picture before him – Kel kneeling in submission, ready to be labelled a traitor. It resumed its normal activity when she stood up and received – not a punishment – but what looked to be a blessing from Lord Wyldon.

_37. Time_

The time taken to rebuild Haven as New Hope was also used by him to contemplate his thoughts and feelings on the recent events. Late at night, it hits him with a jolt – he has fallen head over heels in love with the Lady Knight.

_38. Wash_

Merric is reminded too clearly of their years as a page when Kel has to send Neal back to the infirmary to wash properly. Now, he only wishes that she wouldn't just see him as her year mate.

_39. Torn_

When she returns with a somewhat dreamy smile on her face, he is torn between the urge to grab her and kiss her and the need for control. The latter loses and she goes into shock.

_40. History_

When she finally comes round to understanding why he has kissed her, she begins to think over their history together. When she goes looking for him, he is found moping in the stables, sure that he had just single-handedly ruined their friendship with that tiny action.

_41. Power_

Merric knew that putting his heart in her hands was, essentially, giving her power over him, but he didn't care. She had said she loved him back.

_42. Bother_

It seems like such a bother to have to inform her knight-overlord, the Stump, that they were conducting a relationship, but she knew it would be frowned on otherwise.

_43. God_

Merric prayed to the Gods for guidance and for a blessing on the would-be proposal he was planning for later that week.

_44. Wall_

He pushed her up against the wall, kissing her with an amazing hunger, making her whimper and clutch at his tunic.

_45. Harm_

During their wedding vows, he swore to keep her out of harm's way even if his life depended on it.

_46. Naked_

The first time he saw her naked was on their wedding night, but she seemed ashamed of her body, until he proved it several times over that she was beautiful. It was the best night ever for both of their lives.

_47. Drive_

Waiting for her to return from visiting the healers while at Port Caynn on business, nearly drove him mad with worry. Was she hurt? Was there something wrong with her? Why was she taking so long?

_48. Precious_

As she whispered it into his ears, hugging him close, he went numb with shock. Recovering eventually, he lay down with her, caressing her stomach. They had created something so precious, that would be coming in less than a year's time.

_49. Hunger_

Kel's constant hunger was, admittedly, a little frustrating, but he put up with it gladly, knowing that she was better at controlling her cravings than most other women (Yuki!). It was worth all the hassle when eight months later, she gave birth.

_50. Believe_

Holding his newborn son, Alexis of Hollyrose, in his arms for the first time, Merric blinked back tears. Glancing at Kel, they shared a look filled with love and happiness. Careful not to harm their baby, he reached over and kissed her tired face. He still couldn't believe they had managed to come so far.

**

* * *

So! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
